dying exhortation document
by UchiNami Naru-chan No Kawaii
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup mereka saat ini. Sasuke cowok keren dengan sifat dingin itu terpaksa menerima Naruto sebagai tunangan sekaligus calon istri -suami-. bagaimanakah kisah perjalanan hidup mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**dying exhortation document**

**Surat Wasiat**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx dan kulit putih porselein dan kontras dengan keduanya tengah duduk di sebuah ruang tunggu kantor pengacaranya.

Ia tengah menunggu sang pengacara. Ia sangat bosan saat ini, meski ia baru menunggu sekitar 15 menit. Tapi, Hell No !, untuk orang tak sabaran seperti dirinya ini mana bisa menunggu untuk waktu yang sekiranya lama itu.

Seorang pemuda lainnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantornya. Penampilannya biasa saja bagi yang tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya. Rambut merah darah dengan wajah baby face itu dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven tadi.

"kau menunggu lama ya Sasuke. Maaf aku datang terlambat. Tadi-..."

Dan kata-katanya terpotong oleh perintah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nadanya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi daripada biasanya.

"Sudahlah Sasori. Kau itu sudah sangat menyebalkan jadi jangan buat aku bertambah kesal"

Hardik Sasuke, orang yang dipanggil Sasori itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya sebelum ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas.

Gaya minimalis segera mendominasi dan menyeruak masuk ke pandangan sang Uchiha. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mengeryit saat melihat 2 orang lainnya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Yang satu berambut keperakan dengan style melawan gravitasi sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang jabrik dengan iris shappire yang mempesona.

Sasori berdiri di hadapan pemuda berambut perak dan pirang. Sasuke berdiri di samping Sasori dan menghadap pemuda pirang. Sasuke sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini ada hubungannya dengan acara pembagian warisan. Batin Sasuke.

"lansung saja ke inti acara" ujar Sasori dengan nada santai. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Kakashi.

"begini..." Kakashi angkat bicara. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian kemudian berdehem pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"setelah orang tua kalian meninggal. Kalian akan mendapatkan bagian warisan kalian berupa perusahan dan anak buahnya. Selain itu mansion serta beberapa tempat singgah" ujar Kakashi berharap Sasuke dan Naruto paham dengan Ucapannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menanggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Pemuda Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke memandang ke arah Kakashi. "apa hubungannya pembagian warisan ini dengan dia" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia berdehem pelan mencoba mengkondisikan keadaan. "orang tua kalian dulu adalah sahabat. Dan mereka hanya akan memberikan harta warisan setelah kalian menikah"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata. Ia ini masih normal. Hell no. Jika orang di depannya ini adalah perempuan. Mungkin akan Sasuke pertimbangkan. Tapi, ini laki-laki men. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya begitu gila.

Pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto itu juga terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh sang pengacara. "kalau aku tidak mau?" ujar Naruto menatap sang pengacara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke seolah jijik dengan pemuda itu.

"kalian tidak akan mendapatkan warisan sepeserpun. Uang beserta aset keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze akan di sumbangkan untuk kepentingan negara." Ujar Sasori enteng seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar. Ia tak memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang gondok di tempat.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto kompak tak terima dengan keputusan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"kalau begitu kami akan langsung menelepon pihak yang bersangkutan dan segera mengambil sumbangan itu" ujar Sasori tambah memanas-manasi kedua orang pewaris perusahaan terbesar.

"Oh ya, selain kalian harus menikah. Kalian harus punya anak dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun" ujar Kakashi sama santainya dengan Sasori.

"WHATTT...!~" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke tak kalah OOC sekarang. Bagaimana mereka bisa punya anak sedangkan mereka ini sama lelaki. Kalau perempuan mungkin masih bisa.

"gimana bisa?" ujar Naruto dengan mata yang masih terbelalak sementara Sasuke sudah kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"ehem..." Sasori berdehem. Ia memandang Kakashi seolah memerintah bahwa pria berambut perak dengan mata yang selalu terlihat malas itu agar menceritakan masalah ini.

"tuan Fugaku dan tuan Minato telah menyepakati ini semenjak kalian lahir. Kedua ibu kalian juga sudah setuju. Mengingat Naruto mempunyai kelainan pada tubuhnya..." ujar Kakashi, ia memadang Naruto dengan pandangan malasnya.

"apa maksudmu Kakashi?" ujar Naruto dengan nada menyelidik. Ia memincinkan matanya mencoba mencari jawaban di mata pemilik surai perak yang selalu saja memakai masker itu. Namun, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.

"...naruto memiliki kelainan pada tubuhnya karena nyonya Kushina mengalami masalah dengan rahimnya saat beliau hamil. Pada dasarnya Naruto adalah seorang pria. Hanya saja ia mempunyai 2 organ reproduksi sehingga ia bisa hamil meskipun dalam wujud laki-laki." Ujar Kakashi panjang kali lebar gak pakek tinggi.

Naruto melongo mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi. Kenapa ia tak pernah mendengar tentang berita itu bahkan dari ibunya sendiri?. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan otak pintarnya mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Kakashi. Dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak. Benarkan Naruto bisa hamil?.

"Oh, aku lupa sesuatu...!" pekik Sasori setelah ia mengingat sesuatu yang harusnya tak boleh di lupakan.

"ada apa Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

"warisan ini akan diberikan pada saat umur kalian 18 tahun. Berarti sekitar 1 tahun lagi. Selain itu, hal ini akan di serahkan pada saat kalian menikah." Ujar Sasori bangga dengan daya ingatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bergidik karena tak punya pilihan lain.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mencoba membaca pikiran mereka masing-masing. Entahlah, keduanya merasa sangat kesal dengan keadaan ini. Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Tampaknya kedua orang tua mereka sengaja membuat keduanya menderita.

Hah..., tak ada yang tahu selain Tuhan dan kedua orang tua dari pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menyepakati hal itu karena mereka tak punya pilihan. Mereka dengan tidak ikhlasnya melepaskan masa lajang yang menyenangkan dengan mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki.

Yah, meski hubungan sesama jenis di Jepang sudah meruapakan hal biasa. Tapi, hell no..., mereka ini adalah pewaris perusahaan terkaya di Jepang dan harus menikah hanya karena tak igin jatuh miskin.

Ini adalah keputusan terkonyol yang pernah di ambil oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2(tidak suka)

******Tittle : Dying Exhortation Document**

******Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

******this Story belong to UchiNami Naru-chan No Kawaii**

******Genre : Romance**

******Pair : SasuNaru**

******Rated : T**

******WARNING : YAOI, Gaje, Abal, Jelek.**

******Fic yang cuman bikin kesel, gak kuat buat muntah dll.**

******.**

******.**

******Chapter 2 Tidak Suka.**

******Sasuke's POV~**

Aku sangat kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Selama 17 tahun kau di bodohi oleh kedua orang tuamu mengenai acara perjodohan ini dengan dalih harta warisan. Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku hidup tenang tanpa gangguan?

Kuhempaskan tubuh langsing berototku di sofa. Memejamkan mata barang sejenak untuk sekedar mengusir lelah. Otakku yang jenius seolah tak menerima semua ini, namun aku tak punya pilihan. Semua ini terlalu mendadak dan terkesan memaksa?

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan. Kuambil remote dan mulai menyalakan TV. Bosan sekali rasanya mengingat tak ada acara TV yang menarik. Bahkan gosip seorang artis _sexy_ sekalipun tak bisa menarik perhatianku.

**Sasuke's POV end~**

Sasuke masih terlihat menonton TV, namun roh pemuda Uchiha itu tidak sedang berada di tempat. Mungkin sedang mengunjungi beberapa tempat di dunia (?). pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dan terakhir kali yang ia bayangkan adalah seorang pemuda pirang beriris shappire yang mempesona.

'apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke. Kenapa kau memikirkan si Dobe itu?' batin Sasuke. Wajahnya masih datar padahal dalam hati ia sedang perang batin.

Pemuda tampan itu berdiri dan melenggang ke kamarnya. Ia akan mandi, mandi dengan air yang sangat dingin untuk menjernihkan otaknya yang serasa panas sekarang.

"ARRRGGGGHHH... kenapa Kami-Sama... kenapa kau takdirkan aku dengan si Teme Bastard bin Nista **(Author digamprat Sasuke)** seperti dia?" Oke sebenarnya ada apa ini. Kenapa pemuda pirang itu berteriak-teriak Gaje dengan memukul-mukul guling di dekapannya sebagai pelampiasan. Entahlah, Author juga tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Mari kita lanjutkan saja Fict Abal ini.

Naruto kesal meski hal itu tak ditunjukkannya saat berada di kantor tadi. Dengan tak berperikegulingan ia memukul, membanting, melempar, menjitak dan apapun yang dapat dilakukannya pada guling berwarna orange kesayangannya.

Naruto seolah menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur menyetujui keputusan itu. Ingin rasanya ia mati sekarang. Mungkin peribahasa _Hidup Enggan Matipun tak Mau _cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK..~

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar sang pemuda blonde menyadarkan Naruto dari keterkejutannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu coklat tua itu.

Ceklek~

Naruto membuka pintu. Di lihatnya sang butler tepat di depan mata. Senyumnya yang menenangkan itu berhasil membuat Naruto sejenak melupakan masalahnya.

"kau tak apa-apa kan Naruto?" tanya Iruka, sang butler. Ia memandang Naruto dengan raut cemasnya.

"aku tak apa-apa Paman Iruka. Hanya sedikit stress." Ungkap Naruto. Ia tak akan berbohong pada orang yang mengasuhnya semenjak kecil itu.

Iruka mengernyit. Merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban yang di berikan Tuan Mudanya itu. "kau bilang sedikit. Kau tampak tak baik-baik saja Naruto. Apa perlu kupanggilkan Dokter pribadi keluarga?"

"aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Paman tak usah cemas" ujar Naruto. Ia memberikan cengirannya berusaha menyakinkan sang pengasuh.

Iruka menghela nafas kemudian balas tersenyum. Ia meraih kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan.

"aku mau mandi dulu paman." Suara Naruto memecah keheningan. "yasudah. Mandi sana. Jangan lupa makan malam ya." Nasihat Iruka. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakkan. Tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu yang kini tertutup. Iruka menghela nafas, ia tahu orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak itu tak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik.

Dan bayangan Iruka menghilang di ujung koridor mansion.

Sasuke sedang makan malam sekarang. Ditemani oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia menunjukkan raut ketidaksukaan pada Naruto meski tak terlihat dari wajah stoic itu. Sang pemuda pirang bukannya tak menyadari, ia hanya pura-pura tak tahu akan hal itu.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sejujurnya Naruto tak terlalu menyukai ini. Ia memang pemuda hyperaktif dan akan sangat sulit untuk membuatnya diam. Suasana canggung yang sangat nggak mendukung itu malah membuat mereka semakin bungkam.

Mereka makan malam bersama di kediaman Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya terpaksa makan malam bersama karena paksaan dari Kakashi dan Sasori yang selalu saja mengawasi keduanya. Sekali saja keduanya terlihat bertengkar, tak segan-segan Sasori dan seorang pria keperakan itu akan menceramahi mereka tentang banyak hal. Dan tentunya hal itu sangat membosankan.

"Dobe.." ujar Sasuke. Ia memandang sang calon tunangan yang tak ingin diakuinya.

"APA?!" ujar Naruto ketus. Masih kesal dengan Sasuke rupanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pikir akan mudah berhadapan dengan bocah di depannya. Mengingat tampangnya yang ganteng dan kekerenannya yang tiada tara, ia berpikir muda untuk menaklukan Naruto. Aneh, mungkin. Entah mengapa ia hanya tak ingin pemuda itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Lebih baik kau menginap saja Dobe. Lagipula rumah sedang sepi." Jelas aja sepi, orangnya pada udah beda dunia semua kok. Cuma ada pelayang aja di rumah gedong macam gitu.

"Untuk apa aku menginap di rumahmu? Lebih baik aku segera pulang." Kembali Naruto berujar ketus. Rasanya ia tambah kesal saja dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ck, sekali Dobe tetap Dobe" Sasuke bersuara, sama kesalnya dengan Naruto. Kalau ia tak melihat Sasori yang sedang mengintainya bersama Deidara (pacarnya Sasori) ia tak akan pernah mau melakukan ini. Mungkin saja, ia akan langsung mengusir si Dobe di depannya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangan karamel tersebut. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang rubah. "Sasori sedang mengawasi kita. Usahakan untuk tetap mesra, kau tahu apa maksudku kan?" setelah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan menatap wajah tan yang kini bersemu. Ia tahu, sepolos-polosnya Naruto, bocah itu pintar beracting juga. Dan disaat seperti inilah hal itu diperlukan.

"Uhh.. 'Suke, aku makin mencintaimuu..!~" pekik naruto. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat membuat orang yang dipeluk kaget. Jantung keduanya saling beradu menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi sang Uchiha maupun Namikaze. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto meski sebenarnya enggan. Entah mengapa keduanya sangat menikmati pelukan ini. Terasa sangat berbeda dari pelukan yang pernah mereka lakukan pada para wanita di luar sana.

"jadi kau akan menginap kan?" ujar Sasuke. Terselip nada senang di dalamnya. Entah itu senang karena apa Author tak dapat (baca : males) mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Dapat dirasakannya jika Naruto mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukan maut itu dan berjalan menuju kamar sang Uchiha. Sesampainya di sana Naruto segera merebah di kasur Sasuke. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna biru itu begitu nyaman bagi sang Namikaze.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kalau kau mau segera tidur, tidur saja. Aku akan tidur di sofa nanti." Ujar Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya tak ada niat dirinya mengatakan hal itu. Entah darimana kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya.

"terserah kau saja lah Teme." Ujar Naruto. Ia memandang Sasuke yang mengambil selembar handuk dari almari.

"Oh ya Teme. Kau punya piyama?" tanya Naruto. Ia memandang Sasuke takut-takut sang pemuda Uchiha marah atas apa yang dia ucapkan.

"hn, ambil saja di lemari. Aku tak keberatan kok. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika piyama itu kebesaran." WOW, baru kali ini Author mendengar Sasuke bicara sepanjang itu. Naruto mengangguk, nampak tak keberatan dengan apa yang dikatakan calon tunangannya itu. Ia melangkah menuju almari yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna biru langit sama seperti matanya.

Sasuke sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Tinggallah Naruto di kamar itu. Dengan segera ia mengenyahkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mulusnya. Memperlihatkan kulit tan eksotis. Ia mengenakan piyama Sasuke, agak kebesaran memang karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Sasuke.

Setelah memakai piyamanya, Naruto kembali merebah di ranjang Sasuke. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut sebatas dada. Kemudia mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Pemuda raven itu menyalakan shower, menyebabkan ribuan rintik air membasahi tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mandi di malam hari apalagi setelah makan malam. Bukan kebiasaannya memang, hanya saja ia merasa canggung dengan Naruto. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kabur ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak bergerak untuk mengambil sabun ataupun shampoo sekedar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya layaknya orang yang sedang mandi. Ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Air yang menguncur dari shower masih setia menghujaninya. Dinginnya air mampun membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu menggigil.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan acara mandi coretbasah-basahancoret yang dilakukannya. Ia mulai mengambil sehelai handuk dan mengaitkannya di pinggang. Dengan langkah pelan ia keluar dari persembunyiannya –kamar mandi-. Mengambil sebuah piyama yang nyaris sama dengan milik si pirang, hanya saja terdapat sebuah garis memanjang berwarna biru donker.

Selesai dengan acara memakai piyama, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang di mana Naruto sedang berbaring. Di tatapnya wajah dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup itu. Begitu damai, berbeda 180o saat ia tengah terjaga. Sasuke tak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. _Suka _atau _Tidak suka _dengan keberadaan si Pirang.

Tak mau bertambah beban. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Menyelimuti keduanya dengan selimut dan menyusul si Pirang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Yang mereka yakini saat ini hanyalah, bahwa mereka tak saling menyukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Nami seneng banget masih ada yang mau review fic pertama yang saiia rasa sangat ancuurrr...

kalo gitu lanjut aja bales review ... :D

**ela elo : **makasih atas reviewnya. gak papa deh Flame .. Nami terima Ikhlas dan lapang dada selapang-lapangnya :v

**Satsuki Naruhi : **thanks buat Suki yang udah mau review, arigatou gozaimasu... Nami cuma gak nyangkan aja kalo responnya bakan POSITIF :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki : **arigatou senpai udah mau review Nami yang hanya seorang Author amatiran .. Hiks .. Hiks... Nami Ter-haru .. :'(

** -chan : **iya ni M-Preg .. khusus saya buat untuk para fujhosi dan Fundhasi macam saya... :D

**kadek chan : **bukan. di sini naruto itu cowok cuma bisa hamil aja... :D

**Hikari No OniHime : **arigatou Senpai udah suka sama fic Nami yang ancurr .. kalo buat greget .. entar deh Nami fikirin :) Arigatou :)


	3. Chapter 3(pertunangan)

**DYING EXHORTATION DOCUMENT**

**Disclaimer : bang masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

**this story by UchiNami Naru-chan No Kawaii**

**Genre : Romance **

**Pair : Always SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, M-preg, OCC, Geje, Abal, typos berterbangan.**

**.Gak suka**

**.gak usah baca. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3(pertunangan)**

**.  
**

**.**

Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian di kantor pengacara Sasuke hubungan pasangan baru itu sedikit membaik. Ingat..! Sedikit...!. memang tak terlalu mencolok perubahan yang terjadi pada hubungan tak terduga itu. Mereka masih sering memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele yang sebenarnya kekanakan dan tak pantas dilakukan oleh orang dewasa seperti mereka. Mohon para readers maklum karena mereka merupakan pasangan baru yang nantinya akan berubah menjadi pasangan ter-HOT **(menurut Author)**.

Hari yang tak dinanti-nanti bagi keduanya itupun tiba. Muak, jijik atau hal berbau menyedihkan lainnya hadir di pikiran mereka. Keduanya menghela nafas, merasa tak ada pilihan lain selain menjalani hal ini dengan hati Ikhlas meski mereka tak mau mengakuinya.

Sasuke maupun Naruto tengah berbincang-bincang dengan kolega bisnis mereka. Keduanya tampak menikmati hal ini meski dalam hati mereka sudah mengumpat-umpat tak karuan hingga Author tak mau mengatakannya.

Beberapa dari kolega bisnis itu mengucapkan selamat atas perta pertunangan yang diselenggarakan seolah mereka ikut bersuka cita. Dan hal itu hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

"Baiklah, acara puncaknya akan segera dimulai." Sebuah suara memecah keramaian. Sosok berambut merah dengan wajah baby face yang merupakan kekasih dari seorang deidara itu memegang sebuah microphon di tangannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan atas tersiksanya Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Mohon Tuan Muda Uchiha dan Tuan Muda Namikaze naik ke lantao dua untuk memberikan sambutan." Kembali suaranya memecah keramaian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mata hitam itu jatuh kepada dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu. Ia mengerling ke arah keduanya berharap kedua cowok yang pasangan baru itu agar segera maju ke panggung.

Naruto menghela nafas, sedikti jengkel dengan acara ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap acara ini segera selesai. Dengan langkah berat sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, ia berjalan ke lantai atas. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan kemudian memandang ke arah penonton (?).

Setelah memberikan sambutan kecil, Kakashi datang di antara mereka membawa sebuah kotak beludru berisi sepasang cincin dengan permata indah. Sebuah permata berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan sbuah titik kecil di tengah berwarna biru langit seolah menggambarkan Sasuke yang akan selalu melindungi Naruto **(Ciieee... –ehem-)**.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengambil sebuah cincin dengan ukiran namanya, menyematkannya di jari manis Naruto kemudian mengecup kening sang blonde. Itu semua dilakukannya sebatas menjaga image di depan umum.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sasuke. Cincin dengan permata yang sama seperti miliknya serta sebuah ukiran bertuliskan namanya seolah memberitahukan kepada semua orang jika mereka saling mencintai dan menjaga. Dengan sedikit gemetaran Naruto berusaha memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sang bungsu Uchiha, namun pada akhirnya bisa juga.

Pemuda blonde itu tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis membuat pipi Sasuke merona. Ia sanksi apakah pemuda di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme' beberapa bulan ini. Ia balas tersenyum, sangat tipis. Bahkan ia tak menyadari saat Naruto mengecup pipinya.

Suara tepuk tangan yang saling bersahutan bagai sepasang burung yang tengah berkicau. Memberikan efek romantisme bagi pasangan baru kita. Senyum sumringah tanda ikut bersuka cita atas kebahagiaan kedua pemuda itu. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto justru kesal dalam hatinya. Meski hal itu tersembunyi dengan baik.

Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah turun dari panggung dan dihadiahi berbaga macam ucapan selamat serta jabatan tangan dari berbagai pihak.

**Naruto's POV~**

Aku dan Sasuke di hadiahi dengan ucapan dan jabatan tangan tanda selamat dari para mantan kolega ayahku. Ingat mereka kini sudah resmi menjadi seorang kolega dari orang hebat macam Naruto **(kau narziz sekali Nar? -_- )**.

Sebenarnya aku tak suka dalam keadaan semacam ini. Suasana yang terlalu ramai serta tempat luas yang menjadi pengap secara mendadak. Aku masih ingat terakhir kali asmaku kambuh. Kalau tidak salah hal itu terjadi saat acara pertunangan sahabatku di Amerika.

kenapa sesak sekali. kenapa pula asmaku kambuh disaat seperti ini. ingin sekali rasanya aku terjun ke jurang daripada mengalami hal ini. kupegang dadaku, nafasku tak beraturan sekarang. sesak, sangat tidak nyaman. aku butuh obat... dimana obatku... siapapun Tolong Akuu...

**End OF Naruto's POV~**

Si raven menatap heran ke arah si Blonde. nafas Naruto naik turun tak beraturan. Keringat dingin menguncur dari dahi Naruto. pemuda pirang itu tampak tak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. ia memandang Naruto dengan raut sedikit cemas. ingat Sasuke, Naruto itu tunanganmu. dan apa kau bilang, sedikit cemas. SEDIKIT?! SEDIKIT...?!

"Sas... Se-sakk..!~" Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkan hal itu. nafasnya makin tak beraturan. ingin sekali ia jatuh pingsan sekarang. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu saat dilihatnya Naruto tak sadarkan diri. tubuh berbalutkan tuxedo itu lemas di pelukan sang Uchiha. Kakashi yang melihat kejanggalan segera menghampiri kerumunan. dilihatnya Naruto yang berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kakashi, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. ia menatap nyalang Kakashi menuntuk penjelasan dari seorang pria bermarga Hatake itu.

"Saya rasa asma Tuan Muda Naruto sedang kambuh. sebaiknya anda membawanya ke kamar beliau" ujar Kakashi, ia juga menampakkan raut yang sama dengan si raven. mendengar hal itu Sasuke segera menganggkat tubuh si pirang a la Bridal Style dan membawanya ke kamar si blonde.

Di baringkannya tubuh Naruto di ranjang si pirang. "dimana obatnya Kakashi. aku akan memberikannya pada Naruto saat ia bangun nanti". kakashi yang mendengar suara barithon itu segera melaksanakan perintah. ia mengambil sebuah benda mirip tabung kecil di dalam laci sebuah meja. Pria berambut keperakan itu memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau boleh keluar Kakashi!" ujar Sasuke tenang. Pemuda raven itu duduk di ranjang Naruto. memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang tengah terlelap. Wajahnya begitu damai namun masih menyiratkan kekalutan. Nampaknya pemuda itu merasa tak nyaman dengan dadanya. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan tan itu, mengelusnya pelan berharap hal itu bisa membuat sang pemuda pirang merasa nyaman.

"Engghhh...~" pemuda pirang itu menggeliat. perlahan, iris sebening batu shappire itu mulai terbuka menampakkan keindahannya. "sudah baikkan?" tanya Sasuke, ia hanya khawatir jika Naruto merasa tak nyaman. terlebih ia baru saja mengalami yang namanya penyakit kambuh.

"sudah lebih baik, tapi masih terasa sesak." jawab Naruto. ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu.

"hirup ini." Ujar Sasuke, ia menyodorkan obat milik Naruto. sang pemuda pirang memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke, namun saat dilihatnya sesuatu berada di tangan sang raven, dengan semangat Naruto mengambilnya, menghirup aroma dari obat tersebut. beberapa kali ia melakukannya hingga nafasnya sedikit teratur.

"Ne 'Suke, bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini?" tanya Naruto. pipi tannya sedikit bersemu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Memandang kedalaman shappire itu mencoba mencari alasan dari segala pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, namun tak ada satupun yang terjawab. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "hn, ada apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia sangat tahu orang di depannya ini tak bisa dibohongi. Ia kan hanya bilang untuk sekedar menemani.

"ayolah, kau kan tunanganku, tak bisakah kau menemani tunanganmu ini. Apalagi 'dia' sedang sakit" ujar Naruto. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, berharap Sasuke tak melihat ekspresinya itu.

emang dasarnya Sasuke itu seorang Uchiha membuatnya memiliki tatapan tajam. Wajah Naruto yang merona itu tak terlewatkan dari pandangan sang Uchiha. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersneyum. Entah apa maksud dari senyum itu.

"untuk apa aku menemanimu. Lebih baik aku pulang saja..!" Sasuke menyahut dengan nada ogah-ogahan. terasa berat ia mengatakan itu.

Sasuke akan beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar untuk kembali ke acara pertunangan itu tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Si pirang yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencekal tangan Sasuke hingga membuat sang empunya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas masing-masing. keduanya saling tatap, menyelami kedalaman iris masing-masing, seolah terpesona dengan keindahan bola mata masing-masing, keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

dekat...

dekat...

dekat...

2 cm

1 cm

0,5 cm...

1 mm...

Chuuu~

kedua belah bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Menghasilkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada lawan mainnya. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata seolah menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. si raven mulai memperdalam ciumannya dengan si pirang. Rahang si blonde di genggam kuat oleh Sasuke, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperpanas ciuman mereka.

Sasuke mulai berani menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto, seolah meminta izin dari empunya untuk masuk sekedar singgah ke tempat itu. Naruto tampak ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

mengetahui hal itu, lidah hangat Sasuke segera melesak ke dalam rongga mulut si pirang. Memulai agresinya menikmati setiap inci rasa di dalam mulut Naruto.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke mulai mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bergulat. Menariknya keluar dan saling melilit, mengecup dan terakhir Sasuke menarik lidah Naruto ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap bibir itu. Menikmati rasa jeruk dari sang blonde. "Mnnnhhh...~" Naruto mendesah, menikmati setiap sesi ciuman mereka seolah tak ada hari lain untuk berciuman. Saling menghisap dan menjilat. Keduanya tampak terbuai oleh ciuman itu.

beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung. karena desakan oksigen keduanya melepaskan kecupan basah penuh nafsu dari itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. wajah keduanya merona hebat, mungkin karena malu mengingat mereka berasumsi bahwa keduanya masih normal dan menyukai dada wanita. lalu, darimana mereka bisa punya niat untuk saling berciuman (?) **(tentu saja karena ada AUTHOR dong!)**

"sebaiknya kau tidur Dobe~" ujar Sasuke. ia berpindah tempat dari menindih Naruto ke ranjang di samping si blonde.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Merasa ada yang memeluknya, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto kemudian balas memeluk pinggang di pirang. Keduanya terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka dengan masih menggunakan jas. Mereka bahkan tak punya niat sekedar untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama.

mungkin keduanya belum memahami perasaan masing-masing, masih berpikir serta mengingkari apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang. seolah itu hanyalah angin lalu yang tak perlu dipermasalahkan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang dikucir, menyisakan helaian raven yang menutupi sisi wajahnya sampai bahu. Ia tengah duduk di sisi ranjang kamarnya dengan sebuah ponsel mahal berwarna hitam yang masih menyala.

'sudah mulai ya?' batinnya. ia mematikan ponselnya dan merangkak ke tempat tidur.

'tunggu aku my lovely ototou' ia kembali membantin sebelum memasuki alam mimpi dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajah tampan dengan tanda lahir berupa 2 garis memanjang yang sekilas mirip keriput di bawah matanya.

* * *

pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu tengah bersandar pada dinding kamarnya. sebuah ponsel berwarna ngejreng tak kalah ngejreng dengan warna rambutnya terlihat menyala. Sebuah pesan yang ia kenal siapa pengirimnya membuat senyum terpoles di bibirnya.

'aku akan datang Naru-chan. tunggulah Nii-sanmu ini.' batinnya. ia kembali tersenyum saat membanyangkan wajah adiknya yang terlihat bahagia. kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sang ototou tak bisa membuat sang pemuda itu melepas rindu di benaknya.

penantiannya sekarang akan terbayar sudah. ia ingin sekali menemui sang adik tercinta dan membahas banyak hal. bercengkrama bersama dan tentunya melakukan hal-hal menarik seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu bersama sang adik.

Namun, senyum itu perlahan memudar kala ia mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. hatinya sakit saat tak bisa melihat pemakaman sang ayah dan ibu. tak mau memikirkannya, akhirnya pemuda tampan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mulai terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

Ohayou Minna...~ Nami kembali lagi dengan lanjutan ceritanya.. seneng deh rasanya ada yang masih mau Review fic abal ini.

kalo gitu lanjut aja balas review ... **(jeng jeng jeng ...)**

: makasih buat responnya yang bagus. arigatou senpai **(Suju-sujud)**

**YukiMiku : **so pasti senpai, Nami bakal lanjutin ni fic. namanya juga fic pertama, pasti lagi semangat-semangatnya. ya gak ?** (ditabok karena gak sopan)  
**

**Guest : **Oke Senpai . siip dah, serahkan pada Nami.

**NNS : ** oke senpai.. Nami coba usahain supaya bisa lebih panjang, makanya nanti ditambah ItaKyuu. biar lebih seru ...

** -chan : **Arigatou senpai udah mau review, Nami usahain update kilat terus. itu juga kalo gak ada tugas yang numpuk.

**yunaucii : **Nami coba buat usahain gregetnya. tapi bingung dah mau yang gimana, senpai mau kasih bocoran gak ? entar nami tulis **#plakkk**

**Himawari Wia : ARIGATOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... ** udah review.

** .777 : Ini Rate T senpai. bukan M.**

**uzumakinamikazehaki : thanks senpai udah review. iya ni update kilat sekilat-kilatnya, mumpung lagi gak ada tugas.**

**hanazawa kay : Siiipppp ! yang penting masih ada yang mau review pasti Nami lanjutin.**

**Iminthedark : oke, Arigatou balik ya senpai !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang terakhir...**

**Review Please...! (MAKSA)**


	4. Chapter 4(kenapa?)

**Chapter 4 (kenapa?)**

Pagi itu cuacanya begitu cerah, sinar matahari menyambut 2 insan yang masih bergelut dalam mimpinya. Membelai wajah mereka dengan hangatnya pancaran matahari berharap keduanya bangun dan segera melakukan aktifitas.

Pemuda raven dan pirang itu masih tertidur dengan gaya berpelukan erat seolah tak ada hari lain untuk melakukannya. Gorden masih tertutup, sulit rasanya untuk bangun seolah mereka tak ingin meninggalkan mimpi indahnya. Terbuai dengan kehangatan masing-masing dan justru semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

"engghhh.." pemuda raven itu mengerang. Perlahan, kelopak pucat itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan iris seindah batu onyx dan sekelam langit malam namun mempesona di saat bersamaan.

Pemuda raven itu melihat sekeliling, Asing...~ pikirnya, ia baru tersadar beberapa detik kemudian. Ia ingat jika dirinya tidur bersama si Dobe idiot yang menjadi tunangannya **(digeplak Naruto). **

Ia susah bergerak, merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisinya, pemuda raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah gundukan pirang yang tengah memeluknya erat. Wajah berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu tenggelam di dada si raven. **(Ciee...-).**

"Oii Naruto bangun..." ujar si raven sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh si pirang namun hanya ditanggapi gumaman dari yang bersangkutan. Sasuke yang geram menganggkat wajah Naruto sedikit kasar, namun tak membuat si pirang bangun dari tidurnya.

**DEG...**

Jantung Sasuke berpacu melihat wajah manis Naruto. Pemuda yang terbiasa berisik dan selalu membuat onar itu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Kelopak mata berisikan iris shappire itu tertutup, bibir pink kemerahan milik Naruto setengah terbuka dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus bagai desahan di teliga Sasuke. Rambut pirang berantakan itu jatuh membingkai wajah sang blonde.

Iseng...~ Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pink menggoda itu, mengecup-ecupnya terus berulang-ulang berharap si blonde segera bangun dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke masih gencar menghujani Naruto dengan ciuman mautnya yang bisa membuat semua cewek, ibu-ibu PKK, bahkan nenek-nenek bau tanah klepek-klepek dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknnya. Ciuman itu berpindah dari dahi, hidung, kelopak mata dan terakhir bibir sang pemuda.

Naruto risih merasakan berbagai macam kecupan yang menghujani wajahnya, Naruto mulai membuka mata. Iris shappire bening berwarna biru langit itu langsung terpancar menyilaukan mata Sasuke.

Kelopak tan itu masih mengerjab-erjab, mencoba melihat objek dekat di depannya agar semakin jelas. Kepalanya terasa berat, mungkin efek dari bangun tidur.

Orang di depannya itu masih setia mengecupi wajahnya. Otak lemot Naruto masih memproses adegan ini.

Loading...

100%...

"KYAAAA...!~" Naruto memekik kaget. Reflek ia menendang si raven hingga membuat sang korban jatuh terduduk di atas lantai denan pantat yang mendarat duluan. Pemuda raven itu meringis, kesal dengan Naruto yang mendadak menendanganya dari kasur.

"APA-APAAN KAU..!~" hardik Sasuke, rupanya ia tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Kyaa...~ Kyaa...~" Naruto masih berteriak histeris, kali ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke kesetanan. Wajahnya menatap horror ke arah Sasuke seolah sang pemuda raven adalah hantu yang pernah ditontonnya bersama sang kakak di kediaman Namikaze dulu.

Sasuke bangkit, perlahan tubuh seksi berototnya mendekati Naruto. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah si pirang. Naruto mundur, merasa jika dirinya dalam bahaya dan harus selamat dari terkaman harimau. Masih menatap horror ke arah sang Uchiha bungsu, sementara Sasuke semakin gencar mendekatkan dirinya kearah sang pemuda pirang. Ia ingin membuat perhitungan rupanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA DOBE?!" bentak Sasuke, emosinya membeludak hanya karena Naruto yang tak sengaja mendorongnya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

**Sasuke's POV~**

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan si blonde ini. Aku kan hanya ingin mnejahilinya. Kenapa ia sampai segitunya sih.

Kualihkan iris onyxku ke arahnya, ia mendadak terdiam. Mungkin syok karena kubentak tadi. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat melakukannya, hanya saja aku terbawa emosi.

Kulihat ia terdiam, kepala pirangnya menunduk seolah merasa bersalah. Hey, seharusnya aku yang merasa bersalah sekarang. Kenapa juga ia memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu ?

Aku ikut tertunduk, rasa bersalah ini makin mencokol di hatiku. Ia tak mau memandang ke arahku. Sebenarnya letak kesalahanku dimana sih ?

"Sas..~" suaranya yang cempreng terdengar begitu lirih, nada menyesal dan _kecewa?_ Hinggap di sana. Perasaanku semakin kalut, sejak kapan aku menghawatirkan si blonde itu. Seingatku kami hanya pura-pura mesra di depan orang banyak hanya agar mereka tak curiga. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya saat ini. Ia merasa begitu sesak melihat si blonde yang mendadak diam padahal beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda pirang itu berteriak-teriak.

"kenapa Sas..~" kembali suaranya terdengar begitu pilu, membuat hatiku seolah disayat oleh sebilah pedang tajam. Sakit dan terasa perih.

Aku masih diam, mengunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Namun, tak satu katapun yang kudengar keluar dari bibir plumnya. Dengan berat hati dan perasaan kalut yang bersarang di dadaku, kutengok dirinya. Matanya sayu memandang ke arahku yang tadi sempat tertunduk mendengar suaranya. Bibirnya bergetar seolah menahan tangis. Wajahnya nampak lebih pucat dari yang tadi, dan mungkin aku tahu alasannya.

_Karena aku adalah pelakunya.._

Batinku miris dalam hati. Senyum miring terukir tipis di bibir pucatku. Menambah kesan tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Ia masih menatapku, kali ini dengan pandangan kosong seolah ia tak lagi punya kehidupan. Perih sekali rasanya. Andai saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya, setidaknya sampai ia tersenyum lagi.

_Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.._

Aku memang pria yang kerap menggombal untuk menarik perhatian para cewek yang kerap menjadi mainanku. Dan sayangnya hal itu tak akan berguna pada Naruto. Ia bukan cewek dan dapat dipastikan ia tak akan luluh dengan kata-kata. Meskipun aku tak terlalu menyukainya, aku tak ingin di cap lebih buruk olehnya mulai dari sekarang. Setidaknya aku harus menjaga image.

**End of Sasuke's POV~**

Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. Atmosfir ruangan ini sudah menjadi berat sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin karena ketegangan yang ada di sana.

Pemuda berambut raven itu memeluk pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan tubuh berkulit porselein itu. terdengar isakan lembut dari bibir sang pemuda pirang, seolah memberitahu jika ia sedang galau.

terkadang Sasuke bingung dengan keadaannya. Terkadang ia jengkel jika berada di dekat Naruto, kesal, marah, benci yang selalu saja menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya. Namun, dibalik semua itu, ia selalu merasa nyaman di dekat pemuda itu, seolah ia tak rela meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja.

"ssttt.. tenanglah." ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sifat Uchihanya.

Naruto terus saja terisak di dada bidang Sasuke. Pemuda blonde itu mencengkeram erat piyama yang dikenakan sang pemuda emo. setelah merasa Naruto agak tenang, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke kedalaman iris shappire itu.

Mata indah yang Sasuke lihat selalu menampakkan keceriaan itu kini terlihat sembab karena sehabis menangis. Bibir plumnya yang terbiasa menampakkan senyum manis ataupun cengiran itu kini tampak bergetar. Wajahnya sedikit memucat entah karena apa.

"sekarang katakan kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah pada pria itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." pemuda manis itu kembali terisak. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat piyama Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya menyembunyikan iris shappire itu. bibirnya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke diam. Menunggu sebuah suara yang menandakan jawaban dari si pirang. Namun tak didengarnya satu katapun keluar dari bibir plum itu.

Merasa Naruto tak akan menjawab membuat pemuda itu kembali merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman langsung menjalar bagai air yang mengalir dan melewati setiap inci tubuh keduanya. Debaran jantung yang berpacu saling bersaing seolah menunjukkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya, kedua pemuda tampan itu masih saja menyangkal dengan perasaan mereka dan berdalih bahwa keduanya masihlah straight.

* * *

seorang pemuda tampan -kalo tidak mau dibilang manis- tengah berjalan di sebuah taman kota yang ada di New york. Meski ia tak terlalu suka keramaian, setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan beban yang ada di bahunya untuk sementara waktu. pikirannya melayang ke arah sosok sang adik yang tengah tersenyum dan banyangannya terlintas di otak sang pemuda tampan itu.

**flasback On~**

_seorang bocah berumur sekitar 13 tahun itu tengah merengek di hadapan sang kakak. puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya masih setia terpasang, menambah kesan manis di wajah sang remaja berambut blonde._

_rencananya ia akan mengajak sang kakak pergi ke taman untuk menemaninya bermain seharian. Meski ia terbilang sudah remaja dan tak cocok bermain di tempat seperti itu. hanya saja tubuhnya yang terlihat pendek dengan pipi tembem menambah kesan imut untuknya. Pipi itu merona seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di tembak cowok. mungkin seseorang akan menganggapnya benar-benar seorang gadis._

_"Ayolah Kyuu-nii.., sudah lama aku tak bermain ke sana" sosok bermabut pirang jabrik itu masih saja merengek di depan sang kakak yang malah mendengus kesal._

_"UNTUK APA BERMAIN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI ITU BOCAH?!" Pekik seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 18 tahunan. Ia menggeram jengkel pada adiknya yang masih ngotot membujuknya agar mau menemani sang remaja blonde ke taman._

_"Ayolah Kyuu-nii, aku ingin bersenang-senang..!~" remaja blonde itu masih merengek, puppy eyes no jutsunya masih aktif. ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan memposisikannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi memohon. Rona merah karena malu di pipinya tak luput dari perhatian sang kakak._

_'Kawaii..~' batin Kyuubi, orang yang diketahui merupakan kakak si blonde. _

_"Ughhh...~ baiklah, tapi hanya menemani ya~" ujarnya pada akhirnya, ia memang selalu lemah bila menyangkut sang adik. meski ia terkenal sebagai kakak kejam yang senang sekali menjahili adiknya, sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangi sang adik, hanya saja ia tak mengerti cara melakukannya. dengan tindakanlah ia bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya pada orang yang disayanginya. dan salah satunya adalah sang remaja pirang yang bernama Naruto. Remaja manis yang sangat imut itu selalu bisa membuat hati Kyuubi menghangat._

**flashback off~**

itu kenangan masa lalu, sulit sekali dilupakan oleh Kyuubi. Sebenarnya masih banyak kenangan yang ia ukir bersama dengan sang adik. dan saat umurnya menginjak 21 tahun, ia terpaksa harus berpisah dengan sang adik tercinta. sang ayah, Namikaze Minato mengirimnya ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan study dan memimpin anak perusahaan Namikaze disana. Dulu ia sempat syock akan hal itu, dan lagi-lagi sang adik yang berhasil membuatnya menuruti perintah sang ayah.

**flashback on~**

_suasana sore yang begitu damai di Konoha, sebuah kota metropolitan yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan di dalamnya. matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, menciptakan semburat berwarna orange di langit, berpadu dengan langit biru yang terbias menyatu dengan orange. awan-awan kecil berarak mengikuti arah angin. _

_di sebuah mansion megah keluarga Namikaze, terlihat empat orang yang tengah bersenda gurau menikmati kebersamaan mereka. atau bisa dibilang jika keempatnya sedang bertengkar._

_"APA-APAAN INI MINATO..?! APA MAKSUDMU..?!" terdengar suara menggelegar dari seorang pemuda berambut orange, helaian orange kemerahannya berantakan namun tak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. wajahnya memerah karena marah. ekspresi kesal lebih mendominasi. Tangannya terkepal kuat, giginya bergemelatuk, rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya nyalang ditujukan pada seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang panjang yang membingkai wajah tampannya, iris shappire milik pria itu melembut. wajahnya masih tenang berbeda dengan sang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang sedang menahan emosi._

_seorang remaja berusia sekitar 16 tahun dengan perawakan sama dengan pria dewasa berambut pirang tadi. hanya saja terdapat tanda lahir berupa 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. kulit tan eksotis itu tampak bercahaya._

_remaja pirang itu menepuk bahu sang pemuda orange mencoba untuk membuat emosinya turun. ekspresinya nampak tak seperti biasanya, senyuman manis itu terpasang di wajah tannya. begitu mirip dengan sang ayah._

_"Tenanglah Kyuu-nii, ini bisa dibicarakan kan ?!" tanya sang pemuda pirang. ia membimbing sang kakak agar terduduk di sofa._

_"Tou-san..! apa alasan tou-sama menyuruh Kyuu-nii untuk pergi ke Amerika...?!" sejenak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkesima dengan perkataan sang blonde. remaja pirang yang biasanya berisik dan selalu membuat onar itu bisa memasang ekspresi tenang seperti ini._

_"Sejak kapan kau bisa berekspresi setenang ini BOCAH?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan satu alis terangkat, pemuda dengan helaian orange kemerahan itu heran juga dengan sikap sang adik._

_"HEHEHE...!" remaja blonde itu justru tertawa. cengiran rubahnya kembali terpasang. ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang diyakini Kyuubi tidak gatal._

_"Sudahlah Naru-chan, ini bisa dibicarakan dengan Tou-san, kau tak perlu memikirkannya." suara lembut yang dimiliki wanita berambut merah panjang sepinggang. senyuman lembutnya berhasil membuat Naruto kembali diam dan terpesona akan kecantikan sang ibu._

_"TAPI AKU TAK SETUJU DENGANNYA..!~" Kyuubi kembali memekik, kekesalannya sudah tak teredam lagi._

_"Diamlah Kitsune, kau akan disana selama 2,5 tahun. melanjutkan studymu dan menjalankan anak perusahaan di Amerika. apa kurang jelan Ahn.., Kitsune?!" tanya Minato, sang kepala keluarga dengan nada yang tak biasa berharap Kyuubi menuruti apa yang diinginkannya._

_"Tou-san.., kau tak bisa memaksa Kyuu-nii...~" Naruto merengek, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan sang kakak tercinta._

_"ini sudah keputusan Naru-chan, Tou-san tidak bisa terus-terusan mengelola semuanya. kelak, kau dan kakakmulah yang akan memimpin perusahaan. Maka dari itu kami mempersiapkan kalian dimulai dari sekarang." ujar Kushiha, wanita berambut merah itu berusaha memberikan perngetian pada sang anak._

_Naruto menunduk, ia sedang berpikir keras sekarang, sebenarnya ia sadar, cepat atau lambat ia dan kakaknya akan menggantikan tugas orang tua. tapi ia berpikir, kenapa ia juga tak dikirim ke Amerika. itulah yang membuat dahinya mengeryit._

_"Lalu kenapa aku tak ikut serta bersama Kyuu-nii ke Amerika...?!" tanya Naruto. pandangannya beralih ke arah pria dewasa dengan perawakan mirip dengannya._

_"Kau masih terlalu dini Naru-chan, lebih baik kau study di Jepang saja. Mansion ini akan terasa sepi tanpamu." ujar Minato tatapannya berubah sendu._

_kushiha berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah mendekati sang putra bungsu, suaranya mengalun lebut di telinga sang pemuda blonde._

_"bisakah kau membujuk kakakmu Naru-chan, aku tahu kau bisa. kami menyanyangi kalian" bisik sang ibu, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga si blonde yang mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang diminta sang ibu._

_remaja pirang itu menatap sang kakak sedangkan yang ditatap menaikkan sebelah alisnya. kedua orang tua yang melihat interaksi kakak adik di seberang meja itu hanya tersenyum._

_"Kyuu-nii, aku rasa Kaas-san benar, kalau Kyuu-nii ke Amerika.. tolong belikan aku bonekah rubah yang besar ya ..~" puppy eyes andalan si bocah sudah diluncurkan, membuat siapa saja akan takluk dan menuruti segala perintah si bungsu Namikaze itu. Begitupun dengan Kyuubi, ia teramat menyayangi sang adik dan akan melakukan apa saja agar sang adik bahagia._

_"Tapi, aku tak mau pergi kesana Naru. aku tak mau jauh dari adik kesayangannku..~" kini giliran kyuubi yang merengek, ia juga mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, hanya saja tak lebih menarik dari punyanya Naruto._

_"Ayolah Kyuu-nii, aku kira kau sayang padaku. aku kan hanya ingin boneka rubah dari New york..~" kata Naruto, tatapannya berubah sendu. ia menunduk seolah menahan tangis padahal wajahnya menampilkan senyuman tipis._

_"Ughh,..~" Kyuubi merasa mati kutu bila melihat sang adik, ia sangat tidak tega pada ototou tersayangnya itu."baiklah.., tapi hanya 2,5 tahun..." ujar Kyuubi dengan suara lirih meski itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto._

_"Yeiy.., Nii-san.. aku sayang padamu..~" pekik Naruto. ia berhambur ke pelukan Kyuubi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kyuubi hanya bisa membalas pelukan sang adik. mungkin itu pelukan terakhir sebelum ia pergi ke negara USA itu._

**flashback off~**

Kyuubi tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa itu. sungguh, ia sudah merindukan sang adik. kira-kira bagaimana tampang sang adik sekarang, apakah masih manis sepert dulu atau malah tampan.

'Tunggulah aku Naru.., kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi' batin Kyuubi.

* * *

Seorang pemuda raven yang merupakan sulung Uchiha itu diketahui sedang mengerjakan tugas skripsinya. Beberapa buku terlihat berserakan di meja. wajahnya tampak serius di depan komputer. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya agar dapat bertemu dengan sang adik tercinta yang sekarang berada di Jepang.

Ia juga sempat mendengar berita tentang pertunangan adiknya, mengingat keduanya adalah anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama membuat berita mereka juga menyebar.

jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard, merangkai kata-kata hingga membuat sebuah kalimat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum ia di wisuda. Lelah, mungkin itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. berhari-hari ia hanya duduk di depan laptopnya dan mengetik naskah skripsi. Fisiknya tentu saja butuh istirahat, hanya saja ia berpikir, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?

sejenak ia terdiam, jemarinya yang tadi menari di atas keyboard mendadak berhenti. dilepasnya kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. ia mengucek kelopak matanya berusaha menghilangkan perih dan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

disenderkannya punggung kokoh itu di sofa, penat, itu yang ia rasakan. selain itu ada rasa lain yang ada di dalam dirinya. ia rindu, ya.., rindu akan sosok itu. sosok sang adik kecilnya. kenangan lama memang. sayangnya sang adik kini telah mirip dengan sang ayah. sangat mirip malah..., wajahnya datar seolah tanpa ekspresi. bahkan ia merindukan sang adik.

Itachi, nama sang Uchiha sulung itu. pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di sebelah laptop. ia memencet beberapa tombol dan menempelkannya ke telinga. menunggu seseorang mengangkat telepon di seberang sana dan membalas sapaannya.

TUTTT...~

**"Hn, Baka Aniki" **sebuah suara milik seseorang, suara barithon itu terdengar dingin namun terasa hangat karena Itachi merasakan kasih sayang di sana"

"Otoutou~..." Itachi dengan suara yang sama barithonnya (?) dengan milik Sasuke membalas sapaan sang adik. senyuman tipis bertengger di wajah pucat itu. ia sungguh merindukan sang adik. entah Sasuke merindukannya juga atau tidak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ototou?!" tanya Itachi, senang Sasuke mau membalas telfonnya.

**"baik Aniki, kau sendiri bagaimana?!" **Itachi terkekeh, adiknya tak pernah berubah dengan sifat arogant dan muka tembok (?) di wajahnya.

"aku...?! baik. bagaimana keadaan di sana. oh ya~ aku ingin segera pulang agar bisa bertemu dengan calon adik iparku~" kembali Itachi terkekeh, ia sedang membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang memerah saat ia mengatakan _'calon adik ipar' _. atau mungkin tidak.

**"hn, segeralah pulang." **ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Sas-...~

TUT.. TUT... TUT...

"ck," Itachi berdecak kesal dengan sikap sang adik. benar-benar membuatnya merasa jengkel. kalau saja ia bukan adik kesayangannya, sudah dijamin ia akan mati di tangan sang uchiha Sulung.

.

.

. -_- jangan gila Chi, bagaimanapun juga di adalah adikmu...!

* * *

"ada apa Teme?!" tanya seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk di ranjang di samping sang pemuda raven.

"hn, tidak apa-apa." jawab si Raven.

sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kedua pemuda tampan err.. atau bisa dibilang salah satu di antara mereka itu pemuda manis. bukankah tadi sang pemuda pirang tengah menangis hingga membuat sang raven memeluknya mencoba untuk menenangkan?

ingin tahu?! baca ... wkwkwk...

**flashback on~**

_"hiks... hiks... Tem-eh..." isakan Naruto kembali terdengar di telinga sang raven. membuat hatinya merasa miris. entah sejak kapan ia mempunyai perasaan ini, jantung yang berdetak random dengan wajah yang memanas dan keinginan untuk terus tersenyum melihat wajah manis pemuda di dekapannya itu. Apakah ini 'Cinta' ?! batinnya. otak jeniusnya mencoba untuk menyangkal segala macam pertanyaan dan pernyataan di dalam otaknya meski pada akhirnya ia tak menemukan apapun seolah otaknya itu tak lagi berfungsi._

_Setelah merasa Naruto telah tenang,, ia melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap iris shappire itu. mata sang pemuda pirang tampak sembab karena menangis. tak tega melihat pemuda itu menangis, Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. ia tersenyum lembut membuat Naruto sedikit tenang sekarang._

_"sekarang, ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau menangis. apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Sasuke. ia mengenggam tangan Naruto dan membantunya duduk di ranjang._

_Naruto menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. "kau tidak salah apa-apa Sas, hanya saja-..." ujar pemuda pirang itu lirih. "hanya saja-..." Sasuke membeo, penasaran juga dengan kelanjutan cerita Naruto._

_"hanya saja aku selalu bingung." ungkap Naruto. wajahnya masih setia menunduk tak mau melihat iris onyx sang tunangan sedangkan Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan apa maksud dari arah pembicaraan Naruto. ia masih diam, memberi intruksi kepada sang blonde agar kembali melanjutkan ceritanya._

_"kau selalu saja membuatku bingung..." kali ini alis Sasuke benar-benar terangkat, kenapa ia yang disalahkan atas kebingungan sang pemuda pirang?_

_"aku selalu merasa berdebar-debar jika berada di dekatmu. kurasa itu terjadi sejak insiden semalam." wajah Naruto memerah saat membicarakan hal itu. kepalanya semakin menunduk saja. menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dibalik surai pirangnya yang menjuntai kebawah karena pengaruh gravitasi. _

_Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. ia sadar jika wajahnya memanas sekarang. dirinya juga teringat akan adegan ciuman panasnya dengan sang pemuda pirang. bahkan ia masih mengingat bagaimana sensasinya. **(hentai lu Sas -_- *author di chidori).**_

_"aku selalu nyaman jika bersama denganmu tapi aku tak tahu penyebabnya, dan untuk yang barusan..." suaranya terpotong. _

_Drrtttt..._

**_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize_**

**_Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize_**

**_Climbing the mountain, never coming down_**

**_break into the contents, never falling down..._**

_ponsel Sasuke berdering, ringtone Wind - Don't cry Naruto ending itu terdengar di telinga kedua pemuda itu. Sang pemilik HP, pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam (?) a.k.a Sasuke mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu acaranya._

_**BAKA ANIKI**  
_

_itu yang tertulis di layar ponsel Sasuke, dengan menahan emosi ia mengangkat panggilan itu, toh sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara sang kakak yang 'mungkin' ia rindukan._

**sasuke's pov~**

_"Hn, Baka Aniki"ujarku dengan nada datar namun tak terkesan dingin. sebagai seorang saudara yang baik, tentunya aku juga harus bersikap baik pada kakakku itu_

_"..." _

_"..."_

_"baik Aniki, kau sendiri bagaimana?!" tanyaku sekedar menanyakan kabarnya._

_"..."_

_"hn, segeralah pulang." wajahku sedikit memerah saat ia mengucapkan kata 'adik ipar'. kulirik Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Fyuuh, aku beruntung dia tidak melihatku yang sedang blushing._

_"..._

_belum sempat kakakku membalas perkataanku, langsung saja telfonnya kututup. aku tak ingin lagi mendengar suaranya yang terus-terusan menggodaku. itu menyebalkan._

**flashback off~**

kembali kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Naruto, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. aku menghela nafas. lama-lama kesal juga dengan sifatnya.

"Dobe, kau mau melanjutkan ceritamu atau tidak?" tanyaku. ku pegang dagunya hingga membuat iris shappire itu bertatapan dengan mata onyxku.

DEG'

sempurna.., iris shappire yang begitu sempurna. bahkan tak ada celah tentang kejelekannya. kuakui mungkin aku suka dengan matanya saat ini. meski pada awalnya aku tak mau mengakui hal ini.

"Ughh..~" ia mendesah, membuat nafasku tercekat seketika. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

**sasuke's pov end~**

"Ughh..~" Naruto mendesah, membuat nafas seorang Sasuke tercekat. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"kau masih mau bercerita?" suara Sasuke terdengar memcah keheningan.

Naruto menggleng. ia kembali memandang iris onyx Sasuke.

**ONYX BERTEMU SHAPPIRE**

kembali keduanya terjebak dalam keterpesonaan sama seperti tadi malam dan kembali lagi kejadian sebelumnya terulang dimana bibir Sasuke menawan bibir Naruto. membawa keduanya dalam kenikmatan saat benda kenyal, hangat dan basah itu saling bertemu. menimbulkan kecipan layaknya orang tengah memadu kasih.

mari kita tinggalkan kedua orang yang tengah melayang itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC**

**Ohayou Minna. maaf Nami lama updatenya ... Nami gak punya alesan.. yang penting Nami bisa update sekarang. **

**sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya tuh. tapi Nami bagi jadi 2 aja biar gak terlalu panjang. :v**

**.**

**.**

**dark blue : dari dulu SasuNaru itu memang HOT :v**

** -chan : so pasti senpai. ItaKyuu buat meramaikan.**

**kirei- neko : kayaknya sih bakal pindah rate M nih .. susah kalo setengah-setengah :v .. (Nami jadi Mesum)**

**TheBrownEyes'129: OK**

**sheren : Yup senpai.**

**yunaucii : mereka memang YAOI sejati .. wkwkwk :v**

**gothiclolita89 : tentu saja Kyuubi No Kitsune senpai ... kalo Deidara-san.. Nami ndak berani, entar dimarahin Saso-senpai.. :v**

**Himawari Wia : arigato senpai udah review. makasih support-nya ya ..**

**uzumakinamikazehaki : tentu aja Sasu-teme-senpai yang bakal aktif .. Naru-chan kan malu-malu .. wkwkwk :v**

**heriyandi kurosaki : itu juga kalo dapet banyak waktu senpai.**

**hanazawa kay : biar lebih seru senpai.**

**.**

**.**

**.terakhir ..**

**POST REVIEW NE ?!**


End file.
